


Behind Green Eyes

by Rattlesnake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Spoilers for Infitity war!What if Loki didn't die after his attack on Thanos but was transported to another world? This is my take on Loki entering the Star Wars Universe. And of course he lands on board of the Finalizer.





	Behind Green Eyes

„General, we have a situation on deck three . Your presence is required.”

Hux looked at his comm unit unamused. Of course, there was a situation. There was always a situation the minute he had sat down on his sofa with a nice cup of Tarine tea and Millicent draped over his legs. 

“Copy”, he said, suppressing a sigh. “I’ll be there right away.”

He took a small sip from the cup that almost burned his lips, because it was still too hot, set it down on the table in front of him and attempted to gently remove Millie from his lap. She wasn’t amused, sharp claws sinking into his leg. “Good girl”, he said, through clenched teeth. “I promise, I’ll be back as soon as possible.”  
He moved her over to a cushion, hoping that his uniform was still intact, and she glared at him while he left the room. He only hoped this situation really required him being there. He swore to himself if this was only incompetence of his subordinates or some stunt Kylo Ren had pulled, someone was going to get fired. He had really been looking forward to some quiet time alone and the person responsible for disturbing him better had a good reason.  
His mood was not the best when he entered the great external observation room on deck 3. Officer Mitaka and the Stormtroopers present noticed his anger immediately and moved out of his way. 

“He just appeared out of nowhere, sir”, Mitaka explained. “And immediately attacked the troopers closest to him. We weren’t sure what to do.”  
As if anyone on this ship was ever sure what to do without being told by him, Hux thought. Without speaking he ordered the Stormtroopers who had formed a circle in the middle of the spacious room out of the way. They stepped aside and revealed a person lying on the floor, bound and gagged. For a moment Hux wasn’t sure whether it was a man or a woman, because of the long shiny hair but the angular features of his face were definitely masculine. His attire didn’t look that much different from what Kylo Ren and the knights wore but the material and style were foreign. Hux had never seen anything quite like it before. It looked simultaneously ancient and timeless. What really fascinated him however were the man’s bright green eyes which radiated cunning and cleverness overshadowed by thinly veiled distress. 

“What do you mean by appeared out of nowhere, officer?” Hux asked Mitaka coolly. “We have defence mechanisms on this ship to prevent that.”

“He didn’t seem to care about that, sir.” Mitaka sounded meek. “He just … manifested on this deck. Before we could overwhelm him he took out ten of our troopers. Stunned them apparently without even fighting. They’re on medbay.”

“Incompetent as they have proven themselves to be, I couldn’t care less”, Hux said. Great, he thought. Another force wielder on board. Just what they needed.  
“Take him to the interrogation chamber. I want to talk to him.” 

“Yes, general. There’s just one more thing you should know.” Mitaka looked as if he’d really prefer not to talk anymore.

“And what is it, officer?”

“He almost convinced the troopers who bound him to let him go again. That’s why we gagged him. He seems to be able to get into people’s heads by talking to them.”

“Well, I can assure you that no one ever gets into my head, officer.” 

Hux turned on his heel and left the room. The stranger intrigued him, he couldn’t deny it. Fascinated him even. And that happened seldom enough.

*

“Tell me your name,” Hux said, towering over the stranger.

The man’s smile was bright but also dangerous when he looked up at Hux. He was bound to an iron chair with a durasteel device, reinforced by electricity, that even Kylo Ren would have problems overcoming. Hux had decided to take no risks with this one. The stranger’s smile didn’t reach his eyes and there was still desperation shining in them. 

“I am Loki”, he said. After hesitating for a moment he added: “Odinson.”

“Well, Loki Odinson”, Hux said, standing closer, so Loki had to raise his head to look him in the eye. “How did you get aboard my ship. And why?”

“It was pure coincidence”, Loki said. “I was floating in space for who knows how long. When I regained consciousness, your ship was close and so I came aboard.”  
“You are trying to tell me you were out there alone? Without a ship or even a protective suit?” It sounded completely crazy and yet Hux believed him.  
“Indeed. I myself would like to know for how long and how far I went.” His eyes wandered around the room, as if trying to find answers to his own questions. He seemed distracted, agitated, despite his calm voice and general composure.

“Why did you attack my troops?”

“Oh, that was just a reflex. I felt disoriented after waking up.” Loki bowed his head. “I apologize.”

Hux walked up and down in front of Loki’s chair and he followed him with his green gaze. “You are a force user?” Hux asked, coming to a stop.  
“If that is what it is called in your area of the universe, then yes.”

“What is it called in your area?”

“Seidr”, Loki answered. “General, I need to be set free.” Loki’s tone changed. He sounded pleading now, almost desperate. “I have to check on someone I left behind. I assure you I am no danger for your ship or your men.”

Hux was confused. Loki sounded completely sincere. Yet, what he was telling him made no sense to him. Still, if this was a scheme by the rebels it was a weird scheme indeed. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Loki and luckily, he didn’t have to.

The doors to the interrogation chambers opened.

“I hear you require my assistance?” Kylo Ren asked, swiftly walking into the room.

“Yes…” Hux could not finish his sentence before Ren stepped closer and greeted him with a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Hux had told him a thousand times not to do this in front of their subordinates and especially not in front of prisoners. He knew it made him seem less intimidating and repellent. Then again, he sometimes thought it couldn’t hurt if everyone knew how loyal Ren was to him. “I did”, he finished, a little flustered. “I want you to read him.” He gestured towards Loki who had witnessed the kiss without surprise. Now however his gaze turned cold. “What does that mean?”  
“You’ll see.” Hux sat down in his interrogation chair and crossed his legs.

Ren strolled over to Loki. “I am not going to hurt you”, he said. “Close your eyes.”

Loki didn’t obey but Ren took off his glove and put his hand on Loki’s forehead without hesitation. Hux liked watching Ren do this. He always seemed so concentrated, so serene.

Loki closed his eyes after a few moments and Hux could see that he was trying to fight Ren, trying to keep him out of his head. If he was really a force wielder he might even succeed. Ren however looked calm, so the other man didn’t manage to put up a barrier against him apparently.

“Stop”, Loki whispered, his mouth twisting. “Stop that.”

“There’s pain”, Ren said. “He left someone behind, because he had to. There was no other way. Still he feels guilty. His … his brother. No. His lover. He’s deeply troubled about him.”

“Why is he here?” Hux asked, straightening in his chair.

Ren was quiet for a moment. “No real reason other than having to get away from his own galaxy. He had to fake his death to protect the man he loves. He means no harm to us or this ship. I sense desperation and loss.”

“Thank you, Ren”, Hux could feel himself warm a little to Loki. “That is all we need I presume.”

“Always at your service.” Ren lowered his hand and Loki opened his eyes. He seemed shaken but hid it well. “Just so you know”, he said, voice shaking slightly. “I’m not troubled about Thor. Just a little worried that giant oaf of a man won’t be able to accomplish anything without me by his side.”

Hux turned to Ren again. “Are you sure he means no harm? Why did he attack?”

“Confusion”, Ren said. “He felt threatened. He seems unpredictable, though. And he’s powerful. He could easily free himself if he wanted to. You should be careful.”

Hux nodded and got up. “Unfasten his shackles, please.”

Ren did as he was told, and Loki opened and closed his hands, obviously glad to be able to move them again.

“Do you still need me?” Ren asked, turning to face Hux. “I was in the middle of a training session, but I’ll stay if you want me to.”

“No, Ren, thank you.” He put a hand to his cheek and Ren leaned into the touch for a second, before taking Hux’s hand in his and planting a gentle kiss on his palm. “I’ll be watching you. I’ll know if you need me.”

Hux was a little flustered as he watched Ren leave but pleased none the less. Had he known how easy it would be to have Ren always do his bidding, he would have entered a relationship with him ages ago. He could have saved himself a lot of trouble.

“So, he is your lover?” Loki asked. “You have him well under your thumb.”

Hux sighed. “Not always. And it took some time to get there. Believe me, it’s not always easy. He’s so … strongwilled sometimes.”

“Oh, I believe you.” Loki tapped his fingers. “I know what it is like to attempt a relationship with a stubborn fool.” He seemed to contemplate that for a moment and looked up apologetically. “Not that I’m implying your lover is a fool, of course.”

“Oh, please feel free to imply that”, Hux said. “Maybe we could take this conversation somewhere more comfortable?” 

Now that he had affirmation Loki wasn’t going to blow his ship up, he was really interested in pursuing their talk. Loki had him hooked.  
“I would love that”, Loki said, lighting up. 

*

Half a standard hour later they were seated on Kylo Ren’s sofa in his quarters. Ren’s chambers had the nicer view, because of the large external observation panel. Hux was also starting to feel more at home here than in his own quarters, but he wasn’t ready to admit that even to himself yet.

“Have you reached Thor?” Hux asked politely while he was pouring tea. It was Tarine tea, the expensive sort that he hardly ever shared with anyone. But Loki was such an unusual guest, he was glad to sacrifice a few cups. 

“I cannot create a connection with him at the moment”, Loki said. “I’m too weak. And he has to believe that I’m dead. But I can sense him.” Suddenly his cool green eyes were full of emotion and Hux was taken aback by the intensity. Loki averted his gaze immediately. “He made a few good decisions. I just hope he does not give up.”

“The way you talk about him he won’t”, Hux said, not quite sure why he was apparently offering solace to a man he had met only a standard-hour ago. Ren always complained that he was so bad at giving comfort. “The strong-headed kind never gives up, believe me, I know.” He took a sip from his cup and Loki did the same.

“This is excellent”, he said surprised. “I don’t think I have ever tasted tea this rich in flavour.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Hux’s interest in Loki grew even more. He rarely met people who appreciated this flavour as much as he did. “So, what can you tell me about where you came from and what happened to your galaxy?” 

He leaned back and listened to Loki’s strange but nonetheless enthralling tale of a galaxy with nine realms, connected by a legendary bridge called the Bifrost. Apparently, there were god-like races and creatures similarly dangerous to those in their own galaxy. Humans with unusual strengths also existed, even though no one seemed to have heard of the Force, which was a blessing as far as Hux was concerned. Being Kylo Ren’s partner, he had heard more than his share about force-bonds, disturbances in the force and the benefits of meditating. Apparently where Loki came from there wasn’t such a fuss about special powers. 

When Loki finished his tale, Hux wasn’t completely sure whether he was telling the truth or if he was just a very disturbed and confused young man, living in his own fantasy world. What made Hux doubt his story the most was the fact that Loki insisted on being a frost giant. He couldn’t think of anything that looked less like a frost giant, but he decided not to question him for now. All in all, it was the best talk he’d had for a very long time and if there was a being as threatening as Thanos, he was glad he’d been informed beforehand. It was always good to be prepared.

“So why is it again that Thor has to take you for dead?” he asked, pouring out their third round of tea.

“He can only reach his full strength if his thirst for revenge is all-consuming”, Loki explained. “I sensed right away that he would need to grow stronger if he really wanted to defy Thanos. That’s why I made it seem as if he killed me. Thor has lost everything now and is filled with a hunger to destroy Thanos. He acquired a new weapon and almost succeeded, but he has to keep fighting after his initial defeat.”

“I see”, Hux said, adding a tiny drop of bantha milk to his tea. “Well at least you have a titan as an enemy. Here it’s just one single family wreaking havoc in the galaxy.” He sighed. “And I’m stuck with their youngest offspring.”

“Sounds challenging”, Loki chuckled lightly.

“You have no idea.”

As if on cue Kylo Ren entered the chamber in his usual unnerving stride. Hux would have liked to send him away but remembered that he was in Ren’s rooms. Kylo took in the scenery and his gaze grew cold. “Am I interrupting something?”

“A pleasant conversation”, Hux said, exchanging a look with Loki. “I was just about to show Loki his quarters. He needs rest after his long journey.”  
“Can’t a droid do that?” Ren folded his arms.

“Where are your manners, Ren?” Hux asked. “What kind of a host are you?”

“Will you be back afterwards?” Ren’s gaze was still hard and Hux knew it was better to indulge him if he got like this. He’d become quite good at manipulating Ren, but he also had to keep him in a pleasant mood. 

“Of course,” he said, ushering Loki out of the room. 

“I must apologize for his behaviour”, he said, when they were walking down the corridor together. “He was spoiled when he was a kid.”

“I understand”, Loki said. “Thor was spoiled rotten, even when he was already grown up. You wouldn’t believe what a self-centred, boastful peacock of a man he was. It took me a long time to teach him some manners.” Loki frowned. “His latest strokes of fate seem to have humbled him a little, though.”

“I wish I could say that much for Ren. He seems to grow more and more sure of himself, no matter what goes wrong.”

Loki gave him a sideways glance. “He doesn’t seem sure of you.”

Hux was taken aback for a moment. “Does he not?” 

“No, not at all. He’s obviously jealous and very possessive. You must mean the world to him.”

Hux felt his cheeks grow warm. He was never quite sure what Ren really saw in him. Sure, they warmed each other’s beds and had started spending more and more time together. He could tell that Ren liked having him around or at least he hoped that’s how it was. But hearing it from someone else, someone who seemed clever and perceptive felt … good. Better than Hux thought it would feel. 

“I suppose you could say that.” He cleared his throat, glad they had reached the quarters he wanted Loki to have. “Here we are.”

He unlocked the door via the control panel next to it and ushered Loki inside. “I hope you’ll be satisfied.”

Loki looked around, eyes widening slightly. “It is wonderful”, he said. “Thank you, general. I did not expect that.”

Hux had decided to give Loki the chambers reserved for important ambassadors or visiting officers of high rank. He felt that he deserved them. The observation panel was as wide as the one in Ren’s quarters and the room was elegantly furnished with a lounge and a bar. The carpet was soft and expensive and Hux had picked the works of art on the walls himself. The bathroom was the only one on board with a whirlpool. Hux’s face grew a little hot when he remembered that he had made use of it once with Ren, but Loki didn’t have to know about that.

“You will get your own code of course so you can have your privacy”, he quickly said. “We have cleaning droids whose services you can demand whenever you want. 

“Thank you general, you’re too kind.” Loki’s smile was beautiful, Hux thought, even though he still seemed worn out. 

“Well it’s the least I can do to apologize for the behaviour of my troops. I’ll leave you on your own to get settled in. Feel free to use the datapad and call me if there’s anything else you need.”

Loki bowed his head and Hux left the room. He wasn’t sure why, but he hoped Loki would stay for a long time. He loved talking to him, admired his charming and polite ways. He’d never met anyone like him and he wanted to hear more about the world he came from. Even if Loki only imagined it. He was intrigued and pleased about the fact that there was finally something to take his mind off his crushing workload and the confusing path his relationship with Kylo was taking.  
He needed this. 

What he didn’t need right now was an argument with Ren, so he decided to head to his own quarters. He had to catch up with everything that was going on aboard the ship anyway. And aboard the ten other ships that had been added to his fleet. Also, Millie was probably waiting for him.

Still thinking about Loki, he opened the sliding doors to his quarters. Ren was sitting on his sofa, Millicent stretched out on his legs and purring contentedly. The little traitor was totally sold on Ren and Hux wasn’t sure he liked it.

“I need to work, Ren”, he said.

“Go ahead. I won’t disturb you.”

“Yes, you will”, Hux muttered under his breath but went over to his console anyway.

“The ambassador chambers?” Ren asked, before Hux had even had a chance to sit down. “Really, Hux?”

“He’s a foreign guest. It’s an act of courtesy to accommodate him well.”

“You shared your Tarine tea with him. That’s more than an act of courtesy. I’m never allowed any!”

“Because you don’t appreciate it.”

Ren got up, cradling Millicent in his arms. “I do appreciate it. Almost as much as I appreciate you, Hux. You just never give me a chance to prove it.” He stepped closer. “Then suddenly a complete stranger with green eyes and a pretty smile arrives and he’s instantly your new favourite person?”

Hux rested his head in his hands. “He’s not my new favourite person. I just enjoy talking to him.”

“But you can talk to me!” Ren’s voice got louder, and Millicent jumped out of his arms to hide in the bedroom. She loathed fights.

Hux frowned. “Are you jealous?”

“And what if I am? He gets your tea, the best rooms on the ship, our jacuzzi!” 

“It’s not our jacuzzi!”

“Well, not anymore.” Ren crossed his arms, towering over Hux. “He’s totally and completely in love with that guy he left behind. Much more than he admits to himself. You won’t be able to seduce him.”

Hux got up, almost throwing his chair over. “Stars, Ren, I’m not planning on seducing him! I like talking to him! Is that so hard to believe? I feel like he understands me, like I can be honest with him.”

Ren took him by the shoulders. “I want to be the one to understand you! Why can’t you be open with me?”

“Because…” Hux paused. How could he ever convey to Ren how extremely difficult it was for him to open up to someone who was so important in his life. He already felt that Ren owned half of him, had so much power over him. He couldn’t give him more. “I don’t know.” His shoulders dropped.

“It’s because you don’t allow it”, Ren said. “You still have your walls up. We’ve been sleeping together for almost a year, I constantly tell you you’re the only one for me, everyone knows I chose you to be at my side and still you can’t even talk about your feelings with me!”

Hux didn’t answer, because he couldn’t think of anything to say. Ren was probably right, but he couldn’t change who he was. “You knew I was weird when we started this”, he finally said, very quietly. “You knew what you got yourself into.”

Ren sighed, pulled him close and Hux let himself be hugged by him. He was surprised how good it felt, how much he needed it. “You’re not weird. Just a little special. And I love you just the way you are.”

“That’s good.” Hux mumbled into Ren’s shoulder.

“And if talking to Loki helps you, then you should keep doing it.”

“Okay.”

“You know what?” Ren gently stroked his back. “I think you should move in with me.”

“Move in with you?” Hux moved away from Ren, startled. Where had that come from? “Why?”

“You like my quarters, don’t you?” Ren’s gaze was intense. “We spend much more time there than here. You could finally move Millicent to my rooms. She’d be glad not to be alone so often.”

“Don’t bring my cat into this, Ren!” Hux knew Ren was right and it annoyed him. He really wasn’t sure if he was ready to give up his chambers. “I need my space.”  
“Just move Millie then. She’d be around us more often and you can come here whenever you want to be alone.”

“I don’t know Ren. That seems like a big step.”

“Well, promise you’ll at least think about it.” 

Hux closed his eyes, suddenly tired. But he nodded.

*

Loki thought that he could certainly have been off much worse when he inspected the chambers General Hux had given him more closely. He liked everything about these rooms. Of course, they weren’t as lavishly furnished as his chambers in Asgard had been, but it had a cool simplistic elegance that appealed to him. It somehow reminded him of the general and his controlled and guarded demeanour that hid a fierce and potentially dangerous intellect. Loki had detected no hostility towards him. Instead he felt like they had instantly bonded, even though that usually never happened to him. He was known to be reserved, even abradant. Thor had always been the one to connect with people instantly, to put them at ease.

Thor.

Loki sat on the sofa as if something had pushed him down. The fact that he had left him behind still weighed heavily on his shoulders and he knew through their bond that Thor was struggling, that his hunger for revenge was the only thing that kept him up. And now that it looked as if he had lost to Thanos, Loki could feel his will to live draining out of him. He couldn’t let this happen. He had to talk to Thor, even if it cost him all his power. He was in no danger here it seemed. It didn’t matter if he was helpless for a while.

He lay back on the sofa, closed his eyes and concentrated all his willpower, all his seidr on connecting with Thor. He felt his mind being ripped away from him, swirling through the galaxy in a mist of stars and planets, reaching out much further than he had ever done. It tore at his seams, threatening to rip him apart, to destroy him but he kept going, even though it hurt like hell. He was arching his back, hands gripping at the cushions beneath him, head thrown back in agony. His mouth opened in a silent scream and then suddenly the pain and torment were over, and he was on the battlefield of Wakanda.

His brother was still on the ground in a state of utter despair and defeat. He was lying on his back, seemingly unable to move, crushed by his guilt and sense of deep loss. 

Loki moved closer and Thor opened his eyes when Loki’s shadow fell on him. He smiled but there was absolutely no happiness in it. “I know this is just a dream.”  
“Why do you think that, brother?”

“Because reality constantly hurts these days.”

“And you don’t hurt right now?”

“Not when you’re here.” He grimaced in pain. “I failed you brother. I couldn’t avenge you. And now they’re all dead. Almost everyone. We lost T’Challa, Bucky, Vision…” 

Loki sat down beside him. He very much wanted to stroke Thor’s hair, to cradle him in his arms and make that sense of despair go away. It was so unlike his brother. “Stop torturing yourself, Thor. You haven’t failed me and neither have you failed them. This isn’t over.” 

“Will you stay with me?” Thor looked over at him, desperation burning in his eyes.

“I can’t.”

“Where are you?”

“Somewhere safe.”

Thor smiled and this time it seemed a little more genuine. “Knowing you that means somewhere with a soft carpet and a jacuzzi, right?”

“Well…”

“Oh, whatever. All I need to know is that I’ll see you again. Even if it’s only in my dreams.” Loki was devastated to see tears at the corners of Thor’s eyes.  
“You will, brother. Remember what I told you: The sun will shine on us again.”

He wanted to stay, to keep talking to Thor until the darkness left his gaze and he found enough strength to get up again. But his power was dwindling, and he felt his mind being called back. He had stayed for too long already, had strayed too far from his physical form. He stretched out his hand towards his brother and then he was pulled back, falling into an abyss of dying stars and lost hopes.

Pain cut through his body like a cold blade when he woke up on the sofa and he writhed in agony. His head felt as if it might explode and everything seemed to be drowned out by the tearing ache in his body. 

Then he felt something wonderfully cool on his forehead and the pain started to subside a little. He grit his teeth and finally opened his eyes.

“Thank the stars, you’re awake.” That was Hux’s voice. He was apparently also the one who was pressing a damp cloth to Loki’s head and he was thankful for that. “I was just about to call the med-droids, but I was afraid our methods of healing might not apply to you.”

“I’m fine”, Loki managed to get out.

“Don’t speak for now, just rest.”

Loki gave in to his overwhelming fatigue and everything went black. When he resurfaced, Hux was still on a chair by his side, immediately leaning over to him when he opened his eyes. 

“What happened, Loki?” he asked, offering him a glass of water. “You seemed to be in severe pain when I came to look for you.”  
Loki thankfully accepted the water and drank half of it before answering. “I went to talk to my brother. Had to cross a few galaxies. It drained all of my strength.”

“I was worried”, Hux said.

“Don’t be. I just need to sleep.”

“Do you want me to help you over to your bed?”

Loki shook his head. “Here is fine.” He fell asleep before Hux had even left the room.

*

“He wants me to move in with him”, Hux said, turning his cup of tea in his hands. “He won’t stop talking about it.”

They were in Loki’s chamber but Hux had brought a little box of Tarine tea over. Loki was sprawled on the sofa like the god he apparently was. Hux was glad to see he obviously liked his chambers.

“And you don’t want that?” Loki eyed Hux attentively. He was an extremely good listener.

“I’m not sure.”

“It frightens you.”

“In a way yes.”

“Do you know why that is?”

“No”, Hux looked up. “Or at least I’m not sure.”

“He means a lot to you and you’re afraid to show it, because you don’t know if he really feels the same way about you.”

Loki had a way of knowing things that Hux found a little unsettling at times. “It can’t mean that much to me. It started as meaningless make-out sessions.”

“But it’s turned into more.”

Hux looked up, setting his cup down a little too loud. “So, what if I’m afraid of what I feel? What would you advise me to do?”

“You know…” Loki sat up and looked at him seriously. “I was never sure of Thor’s feelings for me. I kept testing him, kept pushing him away, trying to get him to admit I didn’t mean anything to him. And just when I’d decided to give us a chance, our time was suddenly up.”

Hux swallowed hard. “I’m sorry.”

“I wasted so much precious time.” He bit his lower lip anf Hux could see his hands clenching into fists. “I should have just taken a chance, but every time we became closer I had to destroy it.”

“You said you can go back. That it’s not over yet.” 

“Even if I can I still don’t know if I have truly changed. I need the challenge, need to prove to myself that I’m important to him. I can never believe it if he tells me so.”

“That sounds familiar.”

Loki looked up at him. “Kylo Ren loves you, Hux. He isn’t going to hurt you.”

“He may not want to. But what if he grows bored of me?”

Loki shook his head. “You’re the least boring person I’ve ever met. And I’ve travelled numerous worlds and galaxies.”

Hux wanted to smile but his heart was still heavy. “He deserves better than a moody stuck-up weirdo who believes in nothing but his work.”

“Still, he chose you.”

“Stars know why.”

Loki smiled and took a sip from his tea. “You two complement each other perfectly.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes”, Loki said. “I do.”

*

“I’ve made a decision”, Hux said, walking over to Kylo Ren who was sitting on his bed, looking up at him. 

“You have?” Ren pulled him closer, motioned him to sit in his lap. 

“I’m going to move Millie over here. You’re right. She’s alone too often.”

Ren looked at him, eyes wide, not able to find his words for a few moments. “Oh, Hux… I’m so … that’s…” He swallowed, looking suddenly subdued. “Have I pressured you too much?”

Hux shook his head. “You’re right. She’s alone too often.”

“No one should be alone, right?” Ren said with a gentle smile. 

“No.” Hux leaned forward to gently kiss his lips and Ren immediately turned the kiss into something full of passion and longing. Hux knew it wouldn’t be long now before he was sprawled out on the bed, finally able to forget, to stop thinking for a while. This felt good. Making Ren happy felt good.  
Maybe he had made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when senema and me have a long walk and talk about Hux and Loki having tea and discussing their respective lovers. Thanks for the inspiration and the beta!  
> Let me know if you liked it and want to read more! :D


End file.
